No Limits
by Manda-chan
Summary: Mako isn't telling her in words, but he's showing her. He's finally opening up to her. -Makorra- -Mature- -Now in LOK Category-


**A/N**: ...Um. So. This is Makorra (Mako/Korra) smut. It takes place some time after Korra has already been a part of the Fire Ferrets. And it also doesn't really tie in with trailers or extras. This is merely the result of a plot bunny that I couldn't get rid of.

And I'll say this now: I have never written anything for the Avatar fandom, much less the Korra branch of it. I apologize for any and all inaccuracies and the fact that I'm writing this before the show has even aired. I feel like the plot bunny hit me not unlike a freight train slamming right into me. Resistance was impossible.

**Summary**: Mako isn't telling her in words, but he's _showing_ her. _He's finally opening up to her_. [Makorra]

**Disclaimer**: The Legend of Korra and its characters do not belong to me. I'm merely borrowing them for my own fanfiction writing purposes. All rights to the creators.

* * *

><p><strong>No Limits<strong>

* * *

><p>Korra doesn't remember just how it happened.<p>

It might have been frustration that triggered her reaction, she thinks. It was late, they were training for the next pro-bending match while Bolin was treating a lady fan to a drink somewhere, Mako just _happened_ to say something about her defensive form in their last bout that really irked her, and the next thing she knew, she had all but tackled him to the floor and kissed him senseless.

More than just adrenaline drove her to press her lips demandingly upon his and it wasn't just the irritation with him that provoked her to push him to the ground and initiate it in the first place - it was something much more than that. And that something only expanded and festered inside of her the more time she spent with him.

Mako drove her crazy. His "cool under fire" description applied to more than just his pro bending skills. He was nearly impossible to impress and he was despondent and stoic - like a stone that she couldn't move even with the most advanced bending technique.

From the day they first met, Korra couldn't understand it, but there was the unshakable desire to have those eyes look in her direction - to look at _her_. She admired him and she wanted to impress him. And from there, the feelings only grew. She didn't want him to see her as just the avatar, or even just as a teammate and part of the Fire Ferrets. She needed _more_ than that.

And it frustrated the watertribe girl terribly. She never cared about boys or catching any single boy's attention. She didn't need to. She was strong and confident and what did she need with the approval of others?

Mako changed that. In some ways, she absolutely hated it, but it was undeniable. She was attracted to him and when he would ignore her or simply criticize whatever she did, it did more than just annoy her. The way he looked through her made an empty feeling come to life inside of her - one that she inexplicably needed to be filled by the one who caused it into being.

Now, even as she kisses him and unleashes her feelings and furies wordlessly, Mako barely moves beneath her. He is not even shoving her away or telling her to leave or _anything_.

It's not enough for Korra. She doesn't want him to be still and simply take what she throws at him. He's always too calm. He's always too _composed_. Or he's _brooding_ silently in the corner. And somehow, he's not even more than a little surprised that she has all but assaulted him like this!

And it makes an invisible string tug inside of her chest. That string pulls harder and harder until finally, she wrenches herself back and grabs a fistful of his white top, glaring down at him with fierce ice blue eyes.

Yet before a single word can fall from her lips, her mouth falls slack at the expression on his face. Besides the way his lips are parted slightly in surprise and eyes open a bit wider than usual, he looks otherwise unfazed.

_Guarded_.

The walls are up - they're always up. And Korra does not know how to knock them down. Brute force isn't helping her at all. And she definitely doesn't have the patience to sit down and _meditate_ about how to handle the situation. She can only look at him and wonder... what is he thinking now? What is he feeling?

Things she will never know the answer to.

Her fist trembles where it's clutched in his clothing, her teeth gritting together. "Why-" she starts, but stops. These emotions are too new to her. How does she even put into words what she's feeling?

"Korra," he speaks levelly, almost as if she's not pinning him to the ground.

And Korra can't take it. Something in her just _breaks_ and she shoves her dark-skinned palms against his chest. "I _like_ you, you jerk. I like you a lot! You even know it, don't you? Why do you just let me-why-"

She can't finish, but she can see the way he closes his eyes, taking a slow breath through his nose before he opens them again. Korra thinks he might look troubled, but she has long since decided she can't accurately guess what goes through Mako's head. It's futile to even try.

Bitterly, she looks away, curling both sets of fingers into the cloth. "You don't like me, do you? Why can't you just tell me? I can take it."

But she's lying through her teeth. She knows she lying. She can feel another part of her will be ready to break when he finally says those words.

"Korra," he repeats, but it's softer this time. And when she feels his warm hand just barely brush the side of her face, she jerks her head back to look at him.

It's coming. The rejection. She wants to say she's ready for anything - she's not afraid of _anything_...!

Yet her heart doesn't agree as it beats wildly inside of her chest.

His brows furrow and he takes another breath. "...We can't do this."

"_Why_?" the demand slips out before she can even try to reign it in. "If you don't like me, fine! But at least just tell me that much! Tell me why we _can't_!"

She's rewarded with a twitch of one of his dark brows, but his lips remain sealed. He's always closed up like this. There are things for him to say, but he won't say them. He won't tell her. He won't let her _in_.

Her shoulders slump a little. "You won't tell me, will you."

It's not a question - she knows that he won't. And she hates it. She hates it so much that she wishes she could hate him, too. But _spirits_, she likes him more than she can even fully comprehend! The cool demeanor he exhibits is the complete opposite of her hot-headedness and she admires just how in _control_ he can stay. He's an amazing fire-bender, a great team player, and he's not even cocky about it like his brother!

In that moment, Korra wants to give up. She wants to banish these feelings away and just do her duty to Republic City and restore peace and master air-bending and live as the avatar without having to care about this - about _him_. However, she's not a quitter. And the more he puts these barriers up, the more she wants to unleash everything she has to take them down.

"You don't know what you're getting into," he breaks the silence with a sigh. Her eyes narrow as she looks down at him.

"Of course I don't," she replies sourly, her lips curling into a pout."But you should know better than to think that will stop me!"

He's finally starting to look irritated with those words, and Korra can't help but feel like she's accomplished something. Even if it's anger, she doesn't care - she wants him to be open with her. She wants to break that poker face!

And her wish is granted a little further when he grits his teeth and grasps at one of her hands, pulling it free from his shirt and curling his own fingers around it. "Whether I like you or not has nothing to do with-_dammit_, Korra, I said we can't do this!"

"And you haven't told me _why_!" she retorts, clamping her knees more tightly around his form.

He grunts and tries to sit up, but she instantly utilizes her free hand to keep him down. "You-you're the _avatar_!" he exclaims in obvious frustration, hazel eyes wide. "There's a million things wrong with this! Even if I-"

"I'm _Korra_," she all but seethes, leaning right down into his face. "I'm not just the avatar. I don't want you to see me that way, Mako!"

"You're an _idiot_ if you think we could possibly-"

"Then I'm an idiot! And you're an idiot, too! But at least I'm not _afraid_ of my own feelings for you!"

It's when those words leave her lips that he suddenly looks like he's had the air punched right out of him. Korra stares dumbly at his shock, her irritation and anger wavering with confusion and a little bit of concern. She swallows uncertainly. "...Hey, look, I wasn't trying to imply that-"

"You're right." His eyes close, slowly, before he opens them once more to look back up at her. "Maybe I am afraid. Maybe I can't blindly embrace everything like you do."

She leans back to sit up. What he's saying or what he's implying... she wants to hope, but she doesn't _know_. And he...

"Mako, everyone tells me that I need to learn restraint and how to be calm and how to control my temper." She pauses briefly, her blue eyes flitting over where he's still gripping her hand. "But I think you need to learn how to let _go_ and let it _out_. And I can't even guess what all of "it" is, but..."

Suddenly determined, she grips into his shirt again, fisting so strongly into the cloth that the muscles in her arm spasm. "I can take it! If you can still trust me like you do in the arena when we fight together... then don't treat me like the avatar now. Don't try to protect me! I want to know how you feel. I don't even care if you're angry or if you yell - just don't keep it all bottled up inside!"

The following seconds are a blur in her mind. Korra only sees a glimpse of his features before she feels a yank on her arm that pulls her down, a hand on her face, and finds his lips fastened to her own. And a thrill instantly races up her spine, sparking her like never before.

Mako isn't telling her in words, but he's _showing_ her. _He's finally opening up to her_.

Korra wastes no time in returning his kiss eagerly, parting her mouth into his and shamelessly tasting the warm lips beneath her own. This is not a confession from him, and not an "I like you, too, Korra", but somehow it is so much better than that.

And she wants him to let go even more. She wants to _feel_ everything that he will not say with words. If this is his way, then she will accept it, just as she accepts him.

On that thought, her fingers crawl up to give an encouraging squeeze to his shoulder, and in immediate response, she feels his hand take her waist, stroking over the thin white cloth that clings to her skin. And it feels good. She wants him to touch her. She wants to touch him...!

Korra does so without hesitation, moving the fingers from his shoulder down to feel over his collarbone and trace into the shape of his upper chest. Physical touching was nothing new to her, as she knew all about fighting and where to hit an opponent's weak spot, but touching like _this_ is exhilarating in a way that even battling with the elements and pro bending can't hope to compare to.

His touch upon her is heat that engulfs her from the inside out. Korra was no stranger to fire-bending or the element itself, but the burn she was experiencing now was something she could be willingly consumed by. Mako was engaging in this with her - _Mako_, who drove her nuts, frustrated her to no end, intrigued her beyond words, made her awkward and uncertain, and made her feel so alive with blossoming new feelings.

As long as she didn't wake up, as long as this was _real_...

There's a resistance beneath her hand as his body lurches upward, fingers still gripping tight to her and only a grunt escaping from between the connection of their mouths as he sits up. He settles her onto his lap and Korra realizes that he is no longer following her lead - he's trying to take one of his own.

The thought excites her. Fighting and sparring with Mako was always a work-out and they were pretty well-matched. What would it be like in this sense...?

More than ready to find out, Korra pushes back against him, pulling her hand free of his grip and taking both of his upper arms in her grasp on either side, aiming to try to force him right back down. However, Mako is not compliant with her wishes this time. Instead of letting her direct him, he unleashes an onslaught of his own, digits snapping from her waist down to her bared thigh beneath her shorts and giving it a squeeze as he attempts to push _her_ down in the opposite direction.

And with that, the battle officially began.

Push met with shove, tongue met with tongue, limbs tangled, and the two benders put forth everything they had. It was a flurry of heat, of sweat, and of a frantic need neither of them realized existed until now.

And now that it started... there was nothing to hold either of them back. The flames were fanned, and the fire was quickly burning out of control.

Neither of them even tried to stop it.

Korra receives the first victory when she manages to remove Mako's shirt. However, he is quick to retaliate by yanking the shorts from her well-toned legs. Marks from the half-moons of her nails marr the otherwise smooth and flawless skin of his chest, and a few noticeable blemishes color the flesh of her neck and throat, courtesy of the fire-bender.

Their lips pull apart on a mutual panting need for breath, they look at one another, and they know the fight is not over yet. Her face is flushed, his breathing his heavy and labored, and the tension is only growing stronger.

"You stubborn girl-" Mako grunts, feeling her move over the bulge in his training pants.

"Give me all you got," she says breathlessly, a sweat-dampened lock of dark hair clinging to the side of her cheek and her lips upturned in a smirk. "I told you I can handle anything."

"We'll see about that," he growls, just before he jerks her back in for another kiss, bucking his lower half up into her. She gasps on reflex, but is swift to grind right back against him, her nails digging into his shoulder.

Korra can feel an ache in the tightness of her abdomen. It's _Mako_'s fault, too, she swears. And she wants to make him feel it just as much. She wants him to ache for her just like she aches for him!

Yet he _is_, and it's obvious as he groans into her lips, reaching a hand up to knead and mold the softness of her breast in his over-eager grasp. Korra can't even hold back her moan as she rips her mouth back from his. "Mako, I need-!"

They both know what that is. And they also know they're taking things too far and too fast, but they don't _care_. It feels too good - this closeness, this release, this manifestation of feelings that had been barred up...

This was freedom.

And in the next few moments, they struggled to remove the rest of their clothes, tossing the cloth aside to land carelessly on the gym floor somewhere beyond them. They're done with the push and pull fighting now - the need is just too great for either of them to ignore in order to keep tabs on anything else.

What started in the middle of the gym had migrated during their tussle, the two of them now situated in front of one of the nets used for earth-bending practice. Korra allows him to press her naked form into the net, but only just-and her legs raise to curl around him, gripping his hips firmly and pulling him close.

Mako hisses when their bare lower halves make contact and he brushes his tip along her dampened entrance. The air around them feels thick and heavy and Korra can barely take it. He's right there and she's aching and she can feel him throb against her!

She does not care about winning or losing now. She only wants to _be_ with him. And her legs flex around him, urging him forward, urging him to accept her.

He doesn't stop to ask if she's ready or if she is having second thoughts - he already knows the answer. Korra can see it in his eyes. He understands her and he's done hesitating. And she's more than ready for him.

She needs him in a way that she's never needed _anyone_.

And in the next moment, he fills her. He stretches her and she feels him inside and it hurts, but she's not concerned with the pain. His presence envelops her and she automatically leans in to claim his lips, swallowing the groan of pleasure that tries to escape him.

He moves slowly, at first, and she moves with him. They're testing the waters and reveling in the pleasure that's rising, but the need is not gone. In fact, with every sliding motion, Korra can feel it _build_.

"Mako!" she gasps out his name. "Faster-!"

And he moves - he thrusts with with a new vigor, picking up pace and his skin slapping into hers as she meets each buck with a jerk of her hips.

She likes speed. She likes the rush that comes with it, whether she's training or riding Naga or swimming deep beneath the surface of the water. There's an allure to it that she cannot resist. Adding _Mako_ to that mix just made her like it even more.

Korra doesn't know how much time passes as they move together. Her mind isn't working enough to determine anything when the rest of her body is in overdrive. There are sounds he is making that she likes, but she can't keep track of them. Her hands are moving and touching and gripping, but she can't remember where they are going. His mouth is on skin - it could be her lips, her chest, her neck, but she feels him everywhere.

Most of all, the heat burning deep inside of her is reaching its peak. She vaguely recognizes the feeling - the tight, curling tendrils of heat and fire that twist and clench just before she unleashes a-!

When she screams out with abandon, the explosion inside occurs. And the last thing Korra can even recall hearing clearly before convulsing and being torn away from everything was Mako's own cry of her name.

* * *

><p>"Hey! What happened to the net?"<p>

Bolin's sudden exclamation caused Korra to whirl around, falling out of her high-kick. "Huh?"

"The net! Look!" He beckoned her closer and the young avatar came forward curiously - just before she spotted the damage and froze on the spot. She could feel her cheeks growing warm from the recollection of just _what_ caused that.

Bolin raised a large eyebrow at her reaction. "You did this, Korra? I mean - I'm not mad or anything! No way!" His features melted into an easy-going grin. "It's just a net. Don't worry about that. I was just wondering how you managed to tear the entire side of it right down like that."

Korra forced an uneasy laugh out - one that she knew would never fool Tenzin, but she hoped would fool the earth-bender. "Oh... that. Yes, that. Well, I... I kind of accidentally tore it down! When, uh... Mako was helping me move it! Right, Mako?"

She quickly whipped her head around to where the other brother was propped against the wall, arms crossed. And her grin clearly conveyed a "_help me out here_" desperation, to which the young man sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "...Yeah."

"Moving it? Really?" Bolin looked between the two and then he gave the side of the bar holding the net up a small kick with his foot. It didn't budge in the slightest.

"...Guys, it's nailed to the floor."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: ...I. I don't even know. This fandom scares the hell out of me, but I had this smut bunny and I couldn't resist it. I realize I took a lot of liberties with things, as the show hasn't even AIRED yet and we know very little about the characters in general, but I hope it was still enjoyable on some level? I have seen the extras and clips and I know this doesn't really fit in - but the angsty plot idea came to mind and I couldn't refuse writing it. Please forgive me. ;-;

Also, yes, I know it's ridiculous that the bars on the nets would be nailed to the floor. That was just my attempt to add a tiny bit of humor to the end. I know that it failed, but I left it in because what came before that just feels unfinished to me. So. I apologize.

Thank you for reading.

*runs away and hides*


End file.
